


Blues and Purples

by tsukkisdinos



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Lady Midnight
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Synesthesia, jelousy, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisdinos/pseuds/tsukkisdinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ty realises that he and his sister both like the same guy, things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not enough

'What is it?'

Kit pointed a scar on Ty's forearm. They were sitting on his bed and listening to music. Ty usually didn't enjoy physical contact with people but Christopher's gentle strokes on his arm were very comforting.

'This? Oh, it's nothing interesting. Not a battle wound or anything like that. I don't remember it well, but I think i got cut with glass when i dropped a bottle by accident'

Kit didn't say anything. He was staring at Ty with slightly open mouth.

'Is there something wrong with my face?'

Now he looked right into the Herondale's blue eyes. Kit's body stiffened. His face dropped a little.

'Uh.. No everything is fine.' He looked away. 'I gotta go now'

He stood up and was about to go out when a hand stopped him.

'Did i do something wrong Christopher?' 

Christopher

Ty looked really worried now.

'Ty I promise everything is alright.' Kit's hand met the other boy's and he smiled. 

Then he was gone.  
He rushed out of Ty's room. His heart was beating with an unnaturally fast pace.  
Tiberius. When he was smiling, Kit felt like the whole world around him was lighting up. But he couldn't. He couldn't just fell in love with a Shadowhunter. His father always warned him not to trust them ever. Whatever happens. Besides, somebody as special as Ty would never like him back. He was too intelligent and clever to be interested in a typical shallow boy. And exactly. A boy. 

Suddenly he bumped into somebody. It was Livia. Tiberius' twin sister. She was beautiful. She looked like his brother but had the Blackthorn green-blue eyes and brown hair.

'I see you tend to crash into people a lot'  
Livvy said with a chuckle

'Sorry' Kit muttered.

She gave him a hand and helped him get up from the floor.

'Are you going somewhere?' 

'Um.. No I was just heading to my room' He forced a smile that took Livvy's breath a little bit. 'You look very pretty today tho'

'Oh! Uh.. Thank you? Yeah! See you at the dinner!'

She rushed in an opposite direction, going straight to Ty's room.  
. . .

'Ty-ty?' Ty didn't move. He knew it was Livvy. 'Can we talk?'

Something was up. Ty knew this tone. All cheered up.

'What is it?' He stopped reading and looked at his sister.

'Well I think I have a crush on somebody' Ty smiled when he noticed her playing with her long hair. She often did that when she was embarrassed 

'It's Kit.' His face instantly dropped. 'And I think he may like me too.' 

She couldn't like him. They couldn't. That was not possible. Ty's throat was dry. He couldn't say anything.

'Ty?' Livvy sounded worried.

'What?' Rage was slowly building up in his chest. 'It's fine. I heard you like Kit. Now could you excuse me? I'm going to the libreary.'

'You don't have to act all jelous. He's not gonna take me away from you. I'm just happy there's no other girls here that could ruin everything as they always do. There's always something they're better at than me, and all the boys suddenly forget that I exist and leave me'

Ty clenched his fists. He couldn't listen to that. He walked past Livia and left the room leading to the library. 

. . .

The next days were all about avoiding both Kit and Livvy. They seemed to enjoy themselves. After all Ty was always only the alternative. He never was a first choice to anybody. He was different and people couldn't understand him. That often was hurtful. To hear all that 'everything is fine with you' and 'you're perfectly normal' things. 

Ty was sitting in the corner of library, leaning against the wall. His eyes were focused blindly on the same sentence in his book from an hour. He couldn't stop thinking about Kit.

That was not good.

His sister liked him and he couldn't just mess everything up. He loved her and cared about her happiness. The door to the library opened with a disturbing creak. 

It was him. 

Kit.

'It's dinner time. Julian told me to bring you to the kitchen' His voice was calm and gentle.

Ty didn't want him to stop talking. As soon as the thought occured, he shut it down.

He stood up and put the book on the table next to the windows. 

'You know... I'm sorry. I've been acting weird for these past few days. I am really confused and I don't know how to say it but...' Kit stopped to see the other boy's reaction. 

Ty was staring at him intensely. He couldn't read his expression.

'Yes?' Tiberius incouraged him.

'Uh, nothing. Just wanted to say I'm sorry' Kit was now looking at the floor. 'Livvy said..'

'Livvy?' Ty said dryly. He felt like crying. 'Why her? Why out of all those people her? Oh right she's 'normal' and I'm not'

'I'm never enough.' Ty whispered.

'Ty? What are you talking about? Ty listen to me.' Kit started but the other boy ignored him. 

'No. I don't wanna hear that I'm normal and fine again cause I'm not.'

'That's right, you're not.' Kit said.

Ty looked at him. His look wasn't angry anymore. It was some kind of shocked.

'You're not normal. You're unbelively intelligent, smart and beautiful. The fact that you do not act like everyone is nothing that you should be worried about.'

Kit wasn't lying. It was all real.

'If somebody told you that you're the most normal person they've ever met, would that make you happy? Being unique is something that every person wants. You just have to find someone that finds your ''unique'' beautiful.' 

Ty's expression was unreadable 

'And I do find yours beautiful'

Then Ty grabbed Kit's collar and drew their lips together. The kiss was not lusty or hot. It was very slow, gentle and emotional. Kit's hands were on Ty's waist and he was cupping the other ones face. The black haired boy pulled back.

'I find yours beautiful too.'

They heard footsteps of someone rushing out of the room. Livvy.


	2. We don't choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter one. And yes I changed the name to 'Blues and Purples'. I first expected it to be a oneshot, but then I wrote this and the title 'Not enough' wouldn't match the rest of the story. You'll see why 'Blues and Purples' later :.) Enjoy!!

'Could you get Ty and Kit here? I don't know what's taking them so long'

Julian looked at Livvy and she immidiately stood up and rushed out of the kitchen. She stopped to hear where the boys were.

'(...) I'm never enough.'

She heard Ty. He sounded really angry just as if he was about to start crying. Livvy felt rage growing in her chest. She would to everything to protect her brother, and couldn't bear seeing him unappy or hurt.

She rushed towards the stairs. Her steps were almost complitely unhearable. Even unconditionally, she was moving with grace, her moves light and fluent. 

Suddenly she heard a quiet but weird noise, like furniture being moved. She peeked through the hudge doors that were a little open, and... She froze.

Her brother was pressed against a small libreary table and Kit was holding his waist drawn to his body, and they were kissing passionately.

No.

Ty couldn't.

He wouldn't do it to her

She told him about her crush on Kit didn't she?

And Kit?

She thought they were going to be a couple, that they matched well...

Livvy felt tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them off with the material of her shirt, and she run down the stairs holding a hand to her mouth to keep herself from crying.

. . .

As soon as Ty and Kit walked out of the library they forgot about Livvy.

Ty was holdning Kit's hand, smiling lightly, but he was looking at the floor avoiding eye-contact with Kit that was constantly staring at him.

Suddenly he was pushed in a gap between the old wardrobe and a wall. They were kissing. Kit's hands were stroking Ty's sides, and one of them went under the other boy's shirt.  
Ty gasped but didn't break the kiss. Kit's tongue run down his lower lip asking for entrance. He didn't resist. He swang his hand around Kit's neck and deepend the kiss. The other's hands landed on Ty's hips drawing them even closer.   
Ty was surprised how comfortable it was in Kit's arms. He usually felt awkward when others were touching him, but this felt natural. 

'I'm sorry'

Kit said after pulling back,still looking directly in Ty's eyes with a cocky smile.

'No you're not.'

'You're right I'm not.' Kit chuckled. 'But you didn't seem to be very unhappy about it'

'I enjoyed it. In fact I was wanting to do it for a long time'

Kit did a gesture of a royal lady offended by something, and highered his voice.

'So straightfoward!'

Ty laughed, and Kit's heart skipped a beat. It wa the first time he heard his laugh and it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He wanted it to last forever. Ty grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen.

'We have to go. Julian is going to be mad.'

Kit didn't reply. He was just staring at Ty's beautiful eyelashes giving a shadow to his sharp cheekbones. His hair was moving along with his fluent movements. He was just beautiful.

They walked in the kitchen, not holding hands anymore. Julian looked annoyed and he was tapping his watch that had little stains of yellow and pink paint on it.

'What on earth took you 27 minutes to get here? The food won't reheat magically.'

'We have a microwave!' Tavvy suggested with a big smile.

Emma laughed and ruffled boy's curly hair.

'You're not helping Tavvy. Jules is trying to act scary.'

He glared at her playfully yet if somebody wouldn't know him,

 

'And what happened to your shirt Ty? I ironed it today and you already managed to mess it up'

Ty didn't anwser. He made his way to his usual seat, and started eating out the chicken out of the salad. Kit sat right beside him.

'Where's Livvy?'

Dru asked with mouthful of salad. Julian scolded her for talking while eating and turned to Ty.

'Ty?'

Livvy.

She saw them.

That was bad.

She told him about her crush on Kit, and all about finally having a chance to have a boyfriend without worrying about other girls stealing him from her.

And apparentely her own brother did it.

Ty stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Kit did the same as soon as he noticed the other boy getting out.

'Ty? Is everything okay?'

He asked and grabbed Ty's hand while stroking it gently to comfort him. 

'No. Livvy saw us.'

'And?'

'She likes you Kit.'

Kit looked surprised. He tilted his head to the side lightly.

'What am I going to tell her? That I stole the boy that she likes? Or mayb...'

Kit put his hand on Ty's cheek forcing him to look him directly in the eyes. Kit loved looking Ty in the eyes. They were in a shade of deep ocean blue and it was the most calming color you could ever imagine, but now they had fear in them.

'Don't worry Ty. I'll go and explain everything if you want me to. I was thinking about you ever since we met. You're the one that I'm interested in. Livvy is very nice and kind, and she is a beautiful, amazing girl. I'm sure there are going to be tons of boys that will die to even talk to her. I'm just not the right one. Besides, you cannot control the way you feel Ty. You don't choose people you like. Do you think I would fall for a guy that held a damn knife to my throat if I could choose???'

Ty chuckled. He buried his head in Kit's shoulder and smiled but very lightly.

'You're right.'


	3. Purple laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some angst in this chapter so prepare ;)))) Also the title is explained. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some angst in this chapter so prepare ;)))) Also the title is explained. Enjoy!

'Livvy?' 

She heard her brother's voice echoing from the ither side of her room.

'Get out.'

She mubled with her head face to the pillow. She looked auful. Her hair was a disaster, with her fringe sticking out in different directions, her mascara was running down her face and she was desperate not to show Ty this part of himself.

'But.. I just...'

'Get out Tiberius. I'm not going to repeat myself.'

She heard the door close and she let out a quiet cry.

. . .

Kit heard a knock on his door. He immidiately sat up and said a simple:

'Come in!'

It was Ty. He looked like he was about to faint. Kit stood up and made his way across the room. The dark haired boy immidiately closed the space between them and hugged him. Kit put his hand in Ty's dark hair, and started stroking him lightly.

'What happened?'

'Livvy is angry with me. Very angry. I've never seen her like that. I never know what I should do when it comes to people's emotions. I can't even understand my own sister.'

'Come on.'

Kit dragged him in the direction of his bed. They both sat on it in silence.

'She will forget about it soon.' 

Kit suddenly felt something wet on his chest.

Ty was crying.

'Heyyyy'

He grabbed Ty's chin and forced him to look in his eyes. He was beutiful, even when he was crying.

'Ty, I care for you and I will not let you cry. Do you understand me? During the past few months I realised how much I actually fell for you and even if I knew it was not the best option, I just couldn't help it. You're the most beautiful and smart person I know and I won't let you say that what happened is your fault.'

Kit suddenly felt Ty's lips on his own. His hand was on his cheek. His hands were cold, long fingers stroking his skin.

'You're very important to me Kit. I want you to know it'

'I know. You're important to me too. But I like you even more when you're happy'

Kit grabbed both of Ty's cheeks and formed a fake smile.

'There you go'

'I don't like when you do it. I look ridiculous'

'You look beautiful as always.'

Kit kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and hugged him tightly.

'Ty?'

They heard a quiet voice from the other side of the hallway.

Livvy was standing there with her messed hair and no makeup on. She didn't look angry anymore. 

Kit lowerd his face to Ty's ear and whispered a single: 'Good luck'

. . .

Livvy opened the door to her room just to see Ty and Kit standing there. She immidiately stepped back.

'(...) can't even understand my own sister'

His voice was breaking. Livvy's heart stopped.

She made Ty cry. She felt auful. Livvy was always the one to protect her brother from getting hurt at any cost but now she was the one that made him feel bad. 

'(...)You're the most beautiful and smart person I know and I won't let you say that what happened is your fault.'

That stung. But oddly enough not in a bad way. She never heard anybody saying such thing to her brother. And what Kit said was just beautiful. 

Now she knew.

Now she knew how much Ty meant to Kit. 

How could she be so jelous before? That was so pathetic. She was feeling so embarresed for treating Ty so bad just because she had a crush on Kit.

'You're very important to me Kit'

Wow.

Ty NEVER said something like that to anybody. He always had trouble with showing his emotions and expressing his feelings towards others.

She realised that he wasn't doing anything on purpouse. He wasn't trying to hurt her. Shouting at him was such a mistake.

She rushed out of the room, not caring about her tangled hair and destroyed makeup.

'Ty?'

Their eyes met for a second, but he immidiately looked away. Ty was holding Kit's hand tightly. The other boy whispered something to his ear and slowly walked away letting his hand go.

Livvy passed the distance between them and hugged him closely. Ty's body stiffened a little but he rested his cheek on Livvy's shoulder.

'I'm so sorry Ty. I understand that you care about him a lot. I see how happy he makes you. I was selfish and I feel like the worst sister in the world.'

'You're not. I forgive you.'

'Thank you.'

She took a step back to look at him.

'And why in the world you never told me you were into boys?? I feel offended.'

She pouted and crossed her hands.

'I guess I never knew myself. I don't know if I'm attracted to boys only. I just know I like Kit'

'I'm happy for you Ty. But enough of cheesy feeling exchanges, go find your Prince Charming'

She smiled and walked inside her room closing the door.

Ty stood there for a second but then he turned away and headed to his room. He needed some alone time. This day was so intense and he just wanted to curl into a ball on his bed and sleep.

He walked into his room and he closed the door behind him. The colors of the walls were rather cold. 

But Ty liked this atmosphere. Blue was a very calm color. 

Kit's voice was indigo when he was talking, and purple when he was laughing.

It was beautiful, and it was one of the reasons that he thought Kit was such an attractive person.

He almost never talked about the colors. They were a very intimate thing to him and he liked to keep it for himself.

It was called synesthesia. Hearing colors.

Ty sat on his bed and put his white earphones on. 

He chose his favorite piece- Chopin's Ballade G-minor. It was aggressively dark blue with little yellow spots and occasional smooth purple. 

The colors that he loved the most. 

He melted into the beautiful music by closing his eyes, and finally dissapeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up, you can look up synesthesia if you want to, there is a lot of that all over the internet so yeah. Also I do not have synesthesia, but I find it beautiful so I decided to include it here. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. 
> 
> tsukkisdinos.tumblr.com
> 
> See you soon in chapter 4!


	4. White love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the last chapter. I am not sure yet, but i don't have any ideas for the continuation so if you have anything you want me to write, feel free. I'll anwser as soon as possible.

Ty heard a rumble. It was a very agressive and unpleasant sound. He tried to cover his ears with his hands but he couldn't move.

Then there was another one.

He opened his eyes, and slowly tilted his head to look at his digital clock.

The blue numbers were showing 4:38AM. 

Something was not right.

Another rumble. Ty stood up.

The sounds were coming from the room on the opposite side of the hall. Kit's room.

Ty was frightened. Did something happen to him?

He put his glasses on, but then he immidiately remembered that he still had his contacts on so he put them back to the small box laying next to the digital clock. The Institute's wooden floor was cold under his bare feet that looked even more pale in the moonlight. 

He rushed out of his room trying to close the door as quietly as possible not to wake anyone up. 

Kit's room was open.

He crossed the hallway and put his hand on the old wooden patterns on Kit's door and pushed forward. He was not prepared to see what he saw.

Kit was curled in the corner of the room, crying. A few books were laying on the floor making the room even more messy.

'Kit?' 

'Did I wake you up? I am so sorry I...'

Kit's voice was white. Ty felt a sting inside. He had never seen Kit in such state. His beautiful blond hair was tangled and his eyes were red from crying. He looked so vunerable right now. Just like a little boy, that lost his mom in the hudge shop.

'It's ok.'

Ty passed the distance between them and sat beside his boyfriend. It was silent. They could hear the sound of sea from outside. 

'You're not going to ask me if everything is ok?'

Kit said playfully even though his voice was the same empty, cold white color.

'Why would I? It would be stupid to ask if you're ok, considering the fact that you are crying'

'Right.'

Kit rested his chin back on his knees and reached out his hand for Ty's hand.

'I still tend to think about my father a lot. I couldn't do anything. Even though I wasn't too close with him, he was still my father.'

'I understand. Do you want to talk about your feelings some more?'

'Not really'

Kit run his hand through his hair nervously.

'Okay. I'm going to show you something then.'

Ty stood up and helped Kit too. He dragged him out of the room, nearly falling over the books on the floor.

'Why did you throw the books on the floor?'

'I was angry. And sad.'

'Did it help?'

'Uh. Not really'

Ty smiled lightly and pulled Kit in the direction of the hall

They closed the door and went in the direcrion of the stairs, stepping carefully not to make too much noise.  
They stopped in front of the only modern door in the Institute and opened them with a unpleasent screech.

'The roof huh?'

'Yes. I like to come here when I have some free time. You can see the beach from here and it's really nice and quiet here.'

They both sat down, looking in the direction of the ocean

The sun was rising, and it was making the water reflect all the pink, orange and purple lights.

They were both quiet. And it wasn't this awkward type of silence. They both didn't feel a need to say anything. They were just enjoying each other's presence. 

Suddenly, Kit broke the silence.

'Why are you staring at me?'

Kit smiled, his voice blue again. 

'You're pretty.'

Ty anwseared without hesitation, with this compleatly serious expression.

'Just pretty?'

'Very pretty.'

'That's much better'

Ty chuckled.

'You're SO narcissistic.'

'I'm not! I'm just aware of my beauty and charm.'

Ty laughed and looked away. His dark hair looked almost light brown in the light of the rising sun. The shadows on his face making his sharp features more visible.

'Ty?'

Ty tilted his head. Kit was looking at him with those piercing blue eyes, and even though Ty hated the feeling of someone looking him right in the eyes, he was not able to look away.

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

Ty froze. He couldn't say anything. He was so overwhelmed with this sudden statement that the whole world around him suddenly blurred.

He knew Kit liked him, but love is something complitely different.

It's being able to accept all the flaws in other person. 

It's being happy when the other person his happy. 

It's missing them when you are apart. 

It's wanting them to be with you in the every moment for the rest of your life. And it's something that Ty never though he would feel or that someone would feel that for him

Suddenly he dragged Kit closed and kissed him passionetly. His hands cupped his cheeks, as he tilted his head to kis him again. 

He pulled away, looking at Kit with those wild blue eyes of a boy that once held a knife to his throat.

'I love you too, Christopher.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you want me to continue. It's one of my first fics so yeah :.)


End file.
